Funding for bladder cancer (BC) research has fallen behind that provided for other malignancies. This is especially the case for junior individuals. Therefore our SPORE In BC has provided one of the unique resources for seed funding available to promising young laboratory and clinical scientists with a special interest in pursuing independent translational research in BC. The overall goal of the Career Development Program (CDP) is to support and mentor when appropriate the scientific careers of these individuals to expand the number of such talented young investigators. Funding for bladder cancer focused research has lagged behind support provided for other malignancies. The specific aims of the CDP within this Bladder Cancer SPORE renewal builds on the strengths of our current SPORE which included. Recruiting innovative entry-level and junior scientists into The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center Bladder Cancer SPORE to enhance its overall translational BC research capability. Providing the opportunity for individuals with previous experience in the research and treatment of cancer at other disease sites who wish to develop expertise in BC. Promote the careers of the selected scientists by facilitating the development of skills necessary to be productive independent investigators in BC translational research. Train clinical oncologists and basic scientists who can rapidly translate basic observations in cellular and molecular biology into clinically applicable BC research programs and the design of protocols.